earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
North Yorkshire
North Yorkshire North Yorkshire is a British town located in northeast England and is part of the autonomous region of Scotland. It is known for its bizarre architectural styles, buildings, and blend of both older style builds and newer style builds. North Yorkshire is also known for being the only English town which is included in the autonomous region of Scotland and for the only town to be divided up into Districts. ''Districts North Yorkshire's districts are subdivisions within North Yorkshire that separate each area by its architecture and/or history Newcastle (NC) North Yorkshire was founded within the Newcastle District. This District is popular for its tall buildings. Tyne (TY) Tyne was the first district North Yorkshire expanded into. This District is popular for its medieval architecture and the Ground Towers. Dorset (DO) This District used to be its town before it was annexed into North Yorkshire. It is popular for its Town Hall. Pennines (PN) This is the newest district from the recent expansion inland. it is popular for its hills and for being the biggest suburban area in the town. '''History' Old British Age North Yorkshire was founded by the player MBEeditor under the name of Newcastle on April 16th 2019. The town was intended to be a major urban town in north England similar to London but failed to expand to its goals, only achieving a 5 chunk sized town and 4 builds. North Yorkshire remained as a one person and ended up joining Shanka's nation, United Kingdom for a month before the Town was put up for sale in May by Shanka. Scottish Age North Yorkshire was purchased from Shanka shortly before he got banned for a price of 64 Gold by FBI Bro. This era was popularized by an abundance of switching nations and by the beginning of a new style of architecture. United Kingdom During its time under the UK, North Yorkshire only managed to claim parts of the original buildings that were outside the claimed chunks. Scotland During the time spent under Scotland, North Yorkshire claimed further south and north of its original plots and constructed the Ground Towers. The town established an armistice with the neighboring York but was challenged by both Whitby and Dorset for land before establishing peace with them later on. North Yorkshire's population also increased slowly during this time peaking at around 7 citizens. As part of Scotland, North Yorkshire was added to the Scottish Ice Rail and represented Scotland in the now defunct Celtic Union. New British Age As part of the Scottish Autonomy agreement in late June 2019 between Britain and Scotland, North Yorkshire joined Britain and was not initially included in the Scottish Autonomous Region. This age is popularized by the massive expansion of North Yorkshire in both size and population. As part of Britain, North Yorkshire connected itself with the British Ice Rail and roads, and began participating in the British Government. North Yorkshire saved up gold and annexed Dorset once it had fallen, expanding east along the English coast. In mid June, North Yorkshire expanded west to Liverpool all at once and began establishing a new suburban district. Shortly afterwards North Yorkshire began increasing its population to the point where it doubled in 2hrs. Architecture Newcastle (NC) Tyne (TY) Dorset (DO) Pennines (PN) Notable People *MBEeditor - Founder of North Yorkshire *FBI Bro - Current Mayor of North Yorkshire *Angelx5 - Councillor of North Yorkshire *Thugduale - Councillor of North Yorkshire Map Category:Towns